


Helping Santa

by Merfilly



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Michael is going to help families have joy. KITT understands.
Relationships: KITT & Michael Knight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Helping Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jehanne1431](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehanne1431/gifts).



"Devon thinks this is a waste of resources," KITT said, "but you are adamant."

Michael nodded, hands sliding lightly on the wheel. "This city had too many things happen this year. People are desperate, but I'm going to keep them from adding one more piece to the depressing year."

"Why didn't you tell him that?"

"He wants me to focus on the bigger picture," Michael admitted. "Sometimes the little things need to be done."

KITT continued their random patrol, considering those words.

"To catch the thieves means more children have their holidays, and don't lose hope?" he offered.

"Bingo, buddy!"


End file.
